Let the dream come true
by Fluffymausi-chan
Summary: Aangs not satisfied with his life as an Avatar, but after developing a plan, he thinks of is his title as rather useful.


_Hey there :) _

_Here I am again and with me a story which kept bothering me. _

_But you have to admit, the couple whom I am talking about is really cute._

_Opposites attract, don't they?_

_Well, enjoy my small piece of fluff. :)_

**Disclaimer:** Do I really have to do this? If I owned Avatar, believe me, Toph and Aang would be together for sure!

So, obviously I don't own this lovely cartoon.

* * *

><p><strong>Let the dream come true<strong>

Sitting in a tree, Aang gazed at the stars above his head, listening the nature getting ready to sleep. Maybe he should do the same, but his mind was busy with so many things, that he couldn't let sleep overcome his already exhausted body. With a deep sigh he closed his grey eyes and tried to make himself comfortable in the branches of the tree. But his thoughts wandered off again and led him to the events that had occurred recently. They had won the war. It had been a real wonder and he never wanted to go through something like that again. He was a pacifist and therefore hated nothing more than violence and suffering, but being the Avatar showed him that sometimes violence was necessary to bring peace. Sometimes…

Again a sigh escaped his lips. After the great party which had been thrown to celebrate the end of the war, the gang split up. Sure, he had not wanted to leave, but he wasn't stupid. His friends were needed all over the world, like him. He lost track of time, how long he had been wandering all over the world, trying to bring peace, after all he was the Avatar. It might have been five years and therefore he might already be seventeen. So many young women had tried to seduce him during his journey but he had rejected them all, because of three reasons.

Firstly, he was a monk after all and even if he wanted to, the woman should be someone worth breaking some rules the Air Nomads had set up long ago. Secondly, after Katara's rejection five years ago, he was very careful to choose a woman who would love him with all her heart. And thirdly, he might have found such a woman long ago. It was frustrating, and even though Aang was a very cheerful person, he felt awful for not having noticed her already long ago.

Chattering, Momo climbed onto his stomach to curl into a ball. With a smile he caressed the warm fur of the lemur, again lost in thoughts. That might have been the reason why he started talking with Momo even though the animal couldn't answer.

"You know what Momo? I think the _almighty_ Avatar missed a very important opportunity…"

His voice was dripping with sarcasm. Again a sigh escaped his lips. His friends were probably all lovey-dovey right now. The last time he had seen them, Katara and Zuko had been holding each other in a tight embrace that definitely hadn't been based on friendship. They liked each other to the extent that even a blind person would notice. Okay, Toph had known it all the way, before even the two of them realized how they felt towards each other. But still. It disappointed him that Katara had chosen the banned Fire Prince over him, the Avatar. It wasn't a competition, he knew it quite well, but he felt replaced by the fire bender and it still hurt thinking back to the rejection which had broken his young heart.

But deep in his heart he knew that he felt happy for them. The jealousy would vanish after some time and the love he had felt for Katara had died long ago. Why should he be angry at this? It wasn't worth it, because it was a fight which he had lost.

Again he closed his eyes still stroking Momo in his lap.

He would do everything to turn back time only to tell _his_ chosen woman how he felt. But he couldn't, even if he was the Avatar, there were things that even _he_ couldn't do. He had let her go with her unrequited feelings and heartbroken like him. They had both obviously been in pain.

But he had to admit that he didn't know about her feelings that time. So what should he do now? She was gone and he was too far away to tell her instantly what he felt. His feelings were pushing him towards her but between them was an ocean and too many days to travel. Could he even be so egoistic as to stop his journey only to confess his feelings? Was he even permitted as the Avatar to have a private life?

"Why for Agnis sake am I the Avatar?"

He had wondered so many times during the war and even after their victory, only to sigh because he already knew the answer. It was fate. His fate and he didn't like it. Sometimes it sure was great to be in a position to help others but at moments like this he hated it. Why couldn't he have a private life? It was unfair!

His heart beat unregularly when he thought about her. He wanted to see her again, her pale green eyes, her ebony hair, her bright smirk and even the stupid nicknames she had given him although they hadn't sounded nice. But he liked…no loved them.

"Hey Momo. Which name sounds more like me? Airhead or Twinkle Toes?"

The lemur yawned and didn't even look at him when he jumped off him to the big flying bison only to curl next to the giant and drift back into sleep.

"Hey, you could at least listen till the end."

The sore look was soon replaced by a thoughtful gaze.

_Maybe…_

After thinking it through again and again he felt quite sure of his idea. Only if the Spirit World was ready to agree to it. With great optimism he crossed his legs and began to meditate. Instantly his eyes and painted arrows on his body began to glow blue as he entered the Spirit World.

As always he woke up in a swamp and fog was hiding most of what was in front of him. But he was already used to this place; therefore he didn't care any longer as necessary. Without looking around, he instantly called out for the Spirits. He did not have much time left to get in the dream of the woman he needed to see.

"Hey! Someone there? I need some help!"

The only response he heard was his echo and the birds chirping above his head. Nobody answered but Aang knew that he had to be patient to achieve his goal. So he waited. Minutes which seemed like an eternity passed by and he was on the edge of breaking down when suddenly an old man came out of the thick fog.

Relief flashed over Aangs face when he recognized his ancestor Avatar Roku.

"Avatar Aang. What happened? Do you need some advice?"

His voice was soothing and calm but Aang had already known him long enough to detect when the old man was worried. Did Aang scare him with his sudden appearance? But when Aang began to smile at him sheepishly the frown was soon replaced by a warm hearted gaze.

"No, I'm only here to ask for permission."

Even if he was already seventeen, he couldn't help but blush about his somehow silly plan. His opposite raised an eyebrow because of the embarrassed young man in front of him.

"What about?"

"Well…I wanted to ask if … ehm…it might be okay to visit a d-d-dear friend in her dreams.", he stumbled helplessly over his own words.

Silence.

Aang felt his heart nearly skip a beat. The silence got on his nerves and the thought of leaving the Spirit World grew with every nerve-racking second. His plan suddenly didn't make sense any longer. Would he even get into her dream? Would she recognize him and listen to what he wanted to tell her?

Before he could apologize for his wish, Avatar Roku interrupted him with a snore.

_What?_

Shocked Aang stared at the man in front of him who was sleeping and therefore didn't answer his question. So he did the only thing that he did whenever Sokka wouldn't listen to his wake-up attempts.

"AVATAR ROKU! GET UP!"

Within a second the old man looked around in a confused way and met the gaze of a really annoyed young man.

"Now what?"

But contrarily to what Aang had thought Roku remembered his request.

"It must be really an important person."

Aang was now blushing madly and he felt embarrassed because it had been so obvious that he liked that person so much.

"So…may I try?"

A big smile appeared on the old man's face and showed all his wrinkles but also a warm glow which was nearly fatherly.

"Go on, I wish you good luck. And Aang?"

Said person froze in his tracks to turn to the now vanishing old Avatar.

"You are the only one who decides about your personal life. No one else."

With those words, he disappeared into the fog and left a bright, smiling Aang who immediately began to search a special dream in the Spirit World.

A green light caught his attention after several minutes of wandering around. His heart was beating unregularly while making his way to the warm glow, only to freeze. There she was! The woman he had not been able to forget for those past five years.

A black haired young woman was sitting against a stone wall and was playing heads or tails with a stone. As an earthbender she could bend stones, metal and even massive rocks. Which she was doing right now!

_She must have felt my footsteps with her bending._

A boulder, as big as a little hut, flew in his direction and only because of his reflexes was he able to dodge it. Why was she attacking him? But his thoughts were all interrupted when he saw her bright smirk. She knew it was him and even in her own dreams she showed her happiness with massive stone. His eyes mustered her pale green eyes and her ebony hair hung loose around her face. She was simply stunning. Aang didn't even realize that his jaw dropped.

"Hey Twinkle Toes. Don't forget to breath, would ya?"

Her voice was dripping from her usual sarcasm. But he couldn't help but smile brightly even though she wasn't able to see it. He had missed her and without a further thought he embraced her in a tight warm hug. Even if she wouldn't remember him after she wake up, he had to take her into his arms. He had to touch her, smell her and make sure he would remember everything about her.

"Airhead! Do you want to strangle me or what? Is that also some sort of airbending greeting? In that case I might not be able to stay friends with you any longer."

Laughing, he let go off her although it was very difficult to stay away from her. How could he not have noticed such a beauty right next to him? He was the blind one, not Toph.

Her blind eyes gazed passed him but he was already used to her disability. It might sound cheesy but maybe he admired the fact that she was doing so well even though not being able to see. In his eyes she was a power woman. His power woman.

"Sorry Toph but I felt so excited about seeing you again after all those years."

His voice lost a little of its happiness.

"I wish it wasn't only in your dream."

The woman in front of him gave him a hard smack on the shoulder and he tried not to back away. Even in her dreams she was as powerful as in reality. Smiling slightly he rubbed his hurt shoulder.

"Don't be such a crybaby Twinkle. I know this has to be a dream but the world is not that big. We will see each other again!"

That was Toph. Always an optimist.

"So I don't know how much time we have. Care to tell me how your Highness has spent those past five years?"

Again with the sarcasm, but Aang was too happy to care about that. Finally he was able to spend time with her!

Seconds, minutes and hours passed by as they were telling each other what they had been doing until now. They were talking about their friends, the balance of the world which was now at peace again and about their future missions.

Without noticing it they ended up leaning against each other, brushing away some tears caused by their hard laughs. Some stories had simply been too hilarious and with Toph's sarcasm, they couldn't stop laughing. It was great. After all those years, they finally got the time to be near each other, although it was only in her dream. But they didn't care. Why bother about such a lame fact? They wanted to savour every second to spend time with each other and nothing could change their opinions.

Leaning against Aang and heavily breathing, the blind woman looked up only to be embraced again in a tight hug which sent pleasant shivers down her spine. Neither one of them wanted to say anything or even confess that they both liked the feeling which was building up in their bellies. Why should they? It wouldn't change anyything…wouldn't it…?

Aang mustered the black haired woman who was leaning against his chest, eyes closed and a peaceful smile on her lips instead of her trademark smirk. He wanted to hold her forever but he hadn't even brought up the courage to confess his feelings yet. Should he do it now or would it only ruin the moment?

_Argh! I don't know what to do..!_

Sensing his nervousness through the ground, Toph opened her eyes only to gaze behind her. By now Aang was as red as an overripe apple and he was more than grateful that she couldn't see his blush. But he knew that she sensed his insecurity and therefore tried to calm himself as fast as possible so that she wouldn't ask him about his "problem". How could _she_ know that she was the reason for his occupied mind?

"Aang what's on your mind? You're nervous like hell and I don't see a reason for that."

That was just like Toph, always straightforward.

His eyes widened when he saw her making herself comfortable on his lap. Was this some sort of game? His worries were justified when he saw her playful smirk on her lips. He wouldn't lose!

Staring right into her pale blind eyes, he couldn't help but smile brightly. He had missed those moments like nothing in the world. Before he even knew what he was about to do, he reached out to stroke her cheek, like a soft blow of wind. At first she was startled by his action but soon grew accustomed to the new feeling and even closed her eyes with a silent sigh.

Minutes passed by but they stayed like this. The surroundings were forgotten.

Again they were silent. It was a pleasant silence. But after some time Toph broke away from his touch, which he commented with a sad sigh. Both knew that they had little time left before she would wake up.

"So what's on your mind Twinkle?"

Crap, he had thought that she might have forgotten about her question from earlier on, but no…

With a look at her now serious face, he knew that she wouldn't let him get away with an "oh nothing". Her stubbornness was really astonishing, again something he admired about her.

"So?"

Silence.

He couldn't say it. Even if they were in a dream, he wasn't able to tell her! He was such a coward! Cursing himself under his breath, he was suddenly taken aback when the surroundings began to tumble down. A voice was calling her name and both of them knew what that meant. In reality someone was trying to wake her up. A servant perhaps.

"Oh no…"

His voice was filled with sadness and astonishment because their encounter was about to end and that he hadn't been able to confess his feelings. Now they wouldn't see each other again for a long time.

Stumbling over his own words he grabbed her shoulders in an attempt to hold her back from slowly vanishing like everything around them.

"Toph I wanted to tell you something and I know you might kick me for me being a coward but I…"

He wasn't able to finish his sentence because she had crashed her lips on his. Never…! Never would he have imagined such an outcome! Hugging her tightly with his strong arms he kissed her back. Along the way he noticed how her arms snaked around his neck only to lean closer against him. No words were necessary at this moment. Everything was said.

Soon he felt her vanishing in his arms and let go, only to look into a pair of tearful pale green eyes. They both breathed heavily but they didn't care.

"Took you long enough Aang! Meet me in Ba Sing Se in a week. If you don't come, I will kick the almighty Avatar all around the world!"

He simply smiled over her words.

"Is that a threat?"

She was silent for a minute, but before she disappeared completely, gave him one of her trademark smirks he wouldn't ever forget.

"No it's a promise."

Sighing happily he left the Spirit World. He had to catch up some sleep if he wanted to be fit for their encounter.

Making himself comfortable in the branches of the tree he was finally able to drift into sleep.

* * *

><p>Somewhere far away in a big city called Ba Sing Se, an earthquake was shaking the town early in the morning. People were screaming in fear but as quickly as the catastrophe had come, it stopped. The creepy silence was soon disturbed by a furious yell.<p>

"DON'T YOU DARE WAKE ME UP EVER AGAIN!"

Some things never change and neither do people.


End file.
